Secrets Of My Life
by Duda20Cullen
Summary: Muitas pessoas dizem que me conhecem, mais eu irei mostrar á elas que sou uma caixinha de surpresas.  Ela irá se arrepender amargamente de ter cruzado o meu caminho e ter machucado as pessoas que eu amo.   Quem sou?  Em breve você irá descobrir.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Secrets Of My Life

**Autora: **Duda20Cullen

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Personagens: **Humanos

**Gênero: **Drama - Tragédia

**Sinopse: **Acho incrível como as coisas acontecem sem a gente querer.  
>Quando você pense que está vivendo um conto de fadas, ele se transforma em um pesadelo.<br>Eu queria morrer queria me jogar de um precipício se fosse possível.  
>Estou com ódio de mim mesma, como pude ser tão burra e idiota.<br>Dramática eu? Você não viu nada.  
>Sou Isabella. Muitas pessoas dizem que me conhecem, mais eu irei mostrar á elas que sou uma caixinha de surpresas.<br>Ela irá se arrepender amargamente de ter cruzado o meu caminho e ter machucado as pessoas que eu amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Twilight não me pertence.

A história de Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a **Stephenie Meyer.**

Eu apenas uso os seus personagens. Essa história é de minha autoria.

Essa Fanfic é de minha autoria.

Só para avisar a Fanfic terá violência, e várias cenas fortes.

Deixando claro que não é uma Fanfic que contem Vampiros e lobisomens, todos são HUMANOS.

Minha irmã caçula que me inspirou em um personagem.

E minha amiga, que me incentivou á escreve-la.

Duda20_Cullen

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

**Bella POV**

18 de Maio de 2010

Sempre vi como as pessoas ficam quando perdem seus entes queridos. Elas sofrem por algum tempo, mais conseguem se restabelecer novamente. Para algumas pessoas é fácil lidar com isso, mais para outras chega ser tão difícil que elas acabam ficando depressivas, esse é o meu caso.

Nunca imaginei que doía tanto perder alguém, agora eu sei, eu vivo isso.

Mais dor maior é saber que a pessoa amada foi morta por sua culpa. Isso poucas pessoas sentem, eu sou uma que sente.

Ela foi à culpada de tudo. Ela tem que pagar.

Está na hora de mostrar quem eu sou de verdade, e do que eu sou capaz de fazer.

Não irei subestimá-la mais.

O reinado da boneca perfeita acabou

O reinado da boneca quebrada começou.


	2. Minha História

Um Pouco da Minha História

**Bella POV**

Um, dois , três, respira, mantenha a calma, tudo irá dar certo. Tenha Fé.

- Olha se não é a minha ex-amiga Isabella Chifruda – Falou _Tanya__Denali com deboche._

_- Como vai Tanya? – Falei tentando manter a calma._

_- Muito melhor que você querida – Ela começou com aquela sua mania de me olhar com cara de superior._

_- Desculpe Tanya, mais estou atrasada para um compromisso, até mais – Falei saindo rapidamente de lá._

_Já estava perto do ponto de ônibus, quando ouço uma buzina e me viro. E o que eu vejo? Tanya parando ao meu lado com seu Lindo carro._

_- Tchau querida, pode deixar que eu falo para o MEU NAMORADO que você mandou um abraço – ela gritou para mim, e depois arrancou com o seu carro._

Infelizmente aquela Vaca sabia como me atingir.

- Desculpe incomodar, mas está tudo bem com você minha jovem? – Uma voz falou.

Uma voz? Que voz? Ótimo Bella você estava viajando de novo.

Voltei ao presente. Uma senhora que não deve estar na faixa dos 60 anos estava parada na minha frente. Olho ao meu redor e vejo que ainda estou parada no ponto de ônibus.

Volto a olhar a Senhora na minha frente. Ela vestia uma roupa meio esquisita. Usava uma blusa longa toda florida com babados estranhos, uma saia longa cheia de listras e um sapato que meio grande demais. Se eu não estou errada, parece até sapatos de Palhaços. Seus cabelos curtos eram de um branco bem suave.

Podia jurar que vi algo escrito no seu pulso, mais deixa para lá.

- O que você disse senhora? – Perguntei o mais gentil possível.

- Perguntei se estava bem minha cara? – Ela poderia até se vestir mal, mais tinha uma voz encantadora.

- Claro sim sim, estou bem. Mas porque perguntou? – Perguntei curiosa.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Fazia muito tempo que eu não via um sorriso sincero estampado no rosto de alguém.

- A sim, vocês jovens de hoje em dia, se desligam tão fácil da realidade que os cercam. Deveria tomar mais cuidado minha querida, você estava tão distraída que qualquer um podia se aproveitar da situação. Poderia te raptar, ou te roubar com muita facilidade.

- Assim como você podia ter me roubado – Disse com certo divertimento.

- Realmente eu podia, não deixe que ele te machuque querida.

Meu celular tocou na hora em que ela falava.

- Um segundo senhora.

- Alo

- Isabella Marie Swan ONDE a senhorita se encontra? – Claro que só podia ser Alice.

- Alice pare de gritar eu não sou surda, eu estou no ponto de ônibus ainda, tenho que desligar, tchau.

- Mas... – Desliguei antes que ela começasse a falar.

- Desculpe senhora era uma amiga que estava me ligando, o que a senhora dizia? – Falei enquanto guardava o celular dentro da bolsa.

Olhei para frente esperando uma resposta, mais não havia mais ninguém lá. Procurei ao meu redor, mais nem sinal da pequena senhora de voz encantadora. Alice me distrai tanto que nem me deu conta de que a senhora tinha ido embora. Queria poder saber pelo menos o seu nome.

Mas o que ela quis dizer com aquela frase? Quem iria me machucar?

Ótimo, agora nunca vou saber do que ela falava.

Mais por que eu estava me preocupando com isso? Era apenas uma estranha.

Olho para frente e vejo meu ônibus se aproximando. Faço sinal e entro. Ele estava vazio o que era bom, não gosto mais de lugares onde tem muitas pessoas. Ando e me sento ao fundo.

Antigamente eu gostava de estar perto das pessoas, adorava fazer amigos, me sentia popular. Mais tudo tem seu fim.

Tenho que admitir que Tanya sabe mesmo interpretar. Não sei como ela atura o Jacob. Se fosse eu já tinha pegado uma arma e dado um tiro no meu da testa daquele idiota.

**Flashback on**

Passei pelo corredor que já era muito conhecido por mim, sempre gostei dele. Já não posso dizer o mesmo do morador que morava no final dele.

Jacob Black um ser extremamente repugnante.

Já fazia dois dias que eu não o via.

Jacob é meu namorado e passaria ser meu EX daqui á alguns minutos.

Se eu estou triste por isso? Felizmente não.

Não vejo a hora de tudo isso acabar.

Estava tudo armado. O idiota nem imagina que eu estou aqui. Só quero ver a cara dele.

- Ai

Perfeito Bella, mais uma vez dando de cara na parede.

Minha raiva vai toda embora, quando percebo que estou de frente para a ultima porta do corredor.

Seria uma surpresa, Jacob pensa que eu volto apenas amanhã.

Pego a chave reserva que eu tenho. Jacob assim que comprou o apartamento fez uma copia da chave e me deu. Homem burro.

Giro a maçaneta e entro, a sala estava escura. Acendo as luzes.

- Jake?

Deixo a bolsa no sofá e subo a escada que dá acesso aos quartos.

Quando coloco o pé no ultimo degrau, começo a ouvir barulhos.

Espero que corra tudo bem.

- Isso, assim mesmo – Pelo visto ela estava encenando bem.

- Jake querido você está...

- Jacob está na cama só de cueca, com Tanya sentada nele, usando apenas uma calcinha fio dental. Ele está com segurando ela pela cintura, enquanto seus lábios se ocupam com os seios dela.

Uma cena engraçada de ser até. Meu namorado prestes a transar com minha melhor amiga.

Deu um soluço alto o bastante para que eles percebessem que não estavam sozinhos.

- Bella querida como vai? – Tanya me da um sorriso cínico e se inclina para beijar o Jacob.

É uma vaca mesmo.

Ele desvia dele, e me olha surpreso.

Tanya rola os olhos e senta na cama, e me olha mortalmente.

- Isabella querida você não vê que está atrapalhando. Você está sobrando, sai logo daqui.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – Falo tentando aparentar surpresa.

Tanya solta uma gargalhada.

- Querida amiga, o que acha que estamos fazendo? – Diz ela me dando um sorriso.

- Larga de ser sonsa. Jacob não tem culpa de ter uma namorada, ridícula, desastrada e burra. Bella ele precisa de uma MULHER e não de uma menininha virgem. É totalmente inexperiente, aposto que não sabe nem beijar direito. Não sabe nem usar uma roupa direito. Você não é nada ISABELLA MARIE SWAN.

Ela realmente merecia um prêmio.

Olhei de novo para o Jacob.

- Seu cachorro, eu te dei todo o meu amor – Falei tentando parecer arrasada.

- Desculpa Bella mais como a Tanya disse eu preciso de uma Mulher.

- Seus FILHOS DE UMA PUTA. Jacob eu te odeio, e Tanya você É UMA PUTA, e esse posto eu nunca vou querer. Não quero mais falar com nenhum de vocês dois nunca mais. Nenhum de vocês merece meu amor – disse saindo correndo.

Acho que eu mandei bem.

**Flashback off**

Acho que eu nunca ri tanto na minha vida toda como naquele dia.

O pior de tudo foi ter que mentir para a Alice.

Alice. Ela sempre esteve ao meu lado em todos os momentos. Como eu amo aquela baixinha de cabelos espetados.

Conhecer Alice foi algo maravilhoso que aconteceu na minha vida. Conhecemos-nos em um supermercado. Foi um dia muito engraçado.

Charlie Swan e Reneé Swan, meus pais morreram quando eu tinha 21 anos. Hoje tenho 22 anos e moro desde a morte deles com a Alice.

Falando nela, ela deve estar furiosa pelo meu atraso.

Levantei do meu acento quando percebi que estava chegando.

O vento gelado bateu no meu rosto assim que desci do ônibus. Estranho _Seattle era uma cidade tão quente._

Cheguei em frente ao apartamento em que eu morava com Alice. Já estava me preparando para entrar quando ouço.

- ISABELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


End file.
